Nunca Esqueça Veneza
by Angela Miguel
Summary: FINALIZADA Fic Especial para o Desafio H² Harry coloca em jogo sua relação com Hermione após revelar o segredo que escondera por treze anos. Será que ela o perdoará ou esquecerá seu amor e Veneza, o único lugar em que foram felizes plenamente?
1. Jardim Secreto

**NUNCA ESQUEÇA VENEZA**

**

* * *

**

**Título: Nunca Esqueça Veneza  
Autor:** Angela Miguel  
**Contato:** angela_(ponto)_mig_(arroba)_uol_(ponto)_com_(ponto)_br  
**Shipper:** Harry e Hermione  
**Spoilers:** Livros 1 a 5  
**Gênero:** Drama/Romance  
**Status: **Completa  
**Sinopse:** Harry revela seu maior segredo para a mulher que ama após treze anos, e agora o que está em jogo não é apenas sua vida, mas a razão de seu viver. Será que Hermione poderá perdoá-lo? Será que esquecerá Veneza, o lugar em que foram felizes plenamente?  
_**Nota da Autora (1):** Esta fanfic foi realizada para o Desafio H² e está sendo publicada aqui no em homenagem a toda a Família H²! Obrigada a todo mundo que apóia a nossa "causa", por fazerem parte dessa zona infinita e por estarem sempre defendendo nosso ponto de vista! Risos... Beijocas! XD  
**Nota da Autora (2):**__Fanfic Vencedora do Desafio H² publicada após resultado! Espero que vocês gostem dela e espero que realmente esteja à altura do desafio! Nós somos fodões demais! **

* * *

** _

**Capítulo Um ― Jardim Secreto**

_"She'll let you in her house  
If you come knockin' la__te at night  
She'll let you in her mouth  
If the words you say are right  
If you pay the price  
She'll let you deep inside  
But there's a secret garden she hides"  
__Bruce__ Springsteen – Secret Garden_

Harry soltou um suspiro e lavou o rosto com a água corrente da torneira. Seus óculos estavam quase caindo da pia, quando os tomou entre os dedos e olhou o próprio reflexo no espelho. O cabelo desgrenhado, os olhos verdes e a cicatriz no meio da testa. As maças do rosto estavam vermelhas, assim como os olhos, inchados. Corrigiu a postura e caminhou de volta ao dormitório. A cama ainda estava desarrumada, os lençóis jogados, um sobre o outro, indicando intensa movimentação. O cheiro dela ainda estava gravado em seu corpo, cansado pela discussão. Tomando a mala do piso, aproximou-se da janela e a viu ali, os braços cruzados, as costas para ele, o rosto em direção à fonte.

Descendo os degraus com demora, como se desejasse não esquecer daquele lugar, paralisou ao ouvir passos. Não gostaria que ficasse explícito seu rompimento. Não gostaria que o vissem miserável. Respirando fundo, dirigiu-se para fora do casarão, na intenção de fugir de olhares alheios, e encontrou-a.

O cabelo cacheado parecia fora do controle, assim como as costas que se moviam no ritmo dos soluços da morena. Seus braços abraçavam a si mesma, a camisola e o roupão locomovendo-se junto com a corrente de ar e seu choro. A água da fonte estava molhando-a. O final do outono deixava as folhas dispostas disformemente pelo chão de pedra, uma imagem quase italiana. Algumas voavam conforme o vento, pousando ao redor do corpo agitado. Harry deu um passo à frente e tocou seu ombro com delicadeza. Todo o corpo da jovem encolheu-se e retraiu-se de seu toque.

- Hermione, eu... – iniciou, mas as palavras travaram em sua garganta.

- A-acho... A-acho melhor vo-você ir log-logo, Harry... – respondeu a voz baixa e vacilante pelos soluços. – Vá por fa-favor...

O rapaz abaixou a cabeça, em um movimento derrotado, e iniciou sua longa caminhada até o portão do casarão. Um barulho crepitante ecoava em seus ouvidos assim que seus pés encontravam as folhas do chão, envelhecidas e amareladas. Uma última lágrima caiu de seus olhos, como se fosse à gota de esperança perdida naquele momento. Como ele poderia explicar? Como poderia convencê-la de que era algo que era irremediável?

- Somente... Nunca esqueça Veneza, Hermione... – sussurrou para si, doloroso.

Antes de cruzar o portão, lançou um olhar ao casarão. O novo Quartel General dos Aurores, os corajosos profissionais que ainda tentavam lutar contra Voldemort e seu Império de Terror. Um lugar que trouxera tantas coisas boas e tantas lembranças memoráveis. Mas que, durante aquela última missão, levaria apenas as lágrimas e a mágoa de Hermione. E desta vez, com toda a razão. Mentira. Enganara. Escondera a maior de suas revelações. E na noite que a pedira em casamento, que resolvera contar tudo a ela, percebeu que seu maior erro foi não ter confiado. Confiado naquela que o amara incondicionalmente.

Era um longo caminho até a estação mais próxima de trem, o trem de volta para Londres e para o Ministério da Magia. Deveria comandar mais uma missão dos jovens Aurores e comparecer a algumas reuniões com o Conselho. O trem que o levaria de volta à dura realidade sem Hermione. Harry retirou os óculos por um momento, limpou os olhos, e pensou que aquela caminhada seria muito boa. Boa para socar-se o máximo que podia, repreender-se por não ter confiado, odiar-se por ter perdido a mulher de sua vida. Como poderia ter deixado-a escapar entre seus dedos dessa maneira? Ela nunca voltaria a confiar nele, nunca.

Harry optara pela carreira de auror no quinto ano e seguira o sonho. Além de uma ajuda para o combate contra Voldemort, poderia proteger com mais autonomia e poder os queridos. Um longo treinamento, dias e noites sem dormir, ferimentos inúmeros e afastamento quase que total de seus amigos por dois anos. Até completar seus vinte e um anos, sair de Hogwarts foi treinamento intensivo para Harry, muita saudade dos amigos e muitos vôos para Edwiges. Porém, assim que seu treinamento acabara, um completo auror formado estava, e novo integrante das forças especiais do Ministério da Magia. Harry era realmente talentoso, apesar do que muitos diziam sobre sua fama tê-lo colocado lá, e ganhara posição de destaque no esquadrão de Aurores do Ministério.

Mas, melhor do que isso, somente o reencontro com todos os seus amigos e, especialmente Hermione. A bruxa mais inteligente de Hogwarts resolvera seguir a carreira de medi-bruxa, e uma de muito sucesso. Costumava pesquisar centenas de poções de cura, e seu trabalho regularmente era em St. Mungus.

Porém, logo que o Quartel General dos Aurores, criado especialmente para a batalha contra Voldemort, ficara pronto, Hermione transferiu-se junto de Harry para lá e transformara-se na coordenadora chefe de primeiros socorros. Uma maravilha, já que a proximidade entre os eternos amigos somente facilitou o relacionamento que viria a seguir.

Numa batalha ocorrida em Veneza, na Itália, Harry e o esquadrão tiveram alguns problemas sérios com ferimentos e Hermione fora mandada urgentemente para lá, na missão de curá-los – especialmente incluindo maldições novas criadas por Voldemort. O estado de saúde de Harry era um dos mais críticos, e Hermione passou dois dias ao seu lado, sem dormir, fazendo absolutamente tudo para salvá-lo. Entretanto, em um espaço das 48 horas, Harry despertou com sérias alucinações, gritando e delirando. Hermione não soube o que fazer, a não ser esperar que o ataque passasse, causado possivelmente pelos fortes remédios dados a ele. E foi em um dos momentos de maior delírio que Harry ergueu-se parcialmente da cama e pegou-a pelos braços, dizendo que não podia viver sem ela, que a amava sem pensar duas vezes e que ela seria sua mulher.

Um beijo seguiu à confissão delirante do jovem, mas Hermione preferiu assumir que aquela fora apenas uma alucinação séria, nada mais. Mesmo que o beijo tenha sido perigosamente arrebatador. Harry recuperara-se algumas horas depois, exausto e pálido. Na noite seguinte, convidara-a para jantar em troca dos cuidados, um jantar no mesmo hotel em que todos estiveram hospedados, e em uma fonte muito parecida com aquela do QG, ele declarou-se. Daquela noite em diante, Harry e Hermione eram um casal, feliz e apaixonado. E isso fazia cinco anos.

Com vinte e sete, quase vinte e oito anos, Harry decidira que era a hora de pedir Hermione em casamento. Estavam próximos de completar cinco anos de relacionamento, duradouro e repleto de alegrias. Qual hora melhor que essa? Entretanto, havia um pequeno detalhei o qual Harry havia esquecido completamente: a profecia. A mesma profecia dita por Dumbledore no quinto ano, após a morte de Sirius. Sua luta final com Voldemort. Vida ou morte. E um segredo apenas seu e do diretor. De ninguém mais, nem mesmo a futura esposa.

E este fora seu maior erro. Não contar à Hermione. Não revelar que, um dia qualquer, encontraria Voldemort e seria a _sua_ morte ou a _dele_. Como poderia esperar que ela fosse compreensiva como tantas vezes antes, que passasse a mão em sua cabeça e que dissesse que tudo bem ter escondido sua praticamente sentença de morte durante treze anos? E pior: quando ela questionara o porquê de ter escondido durante todo esse tempo, o quê respondera? _"Eu não sei por que não te disse Hermione. Acho que não queria que você soubesse..."_. E claramente, esta não fora a sua melhor resposta.

- Idiota! Idiota! Estúpido! Besta! Ignorante! Como pôde ser tão tapado?! – murmurava para ele mesmo, chutando as pedras do caminho, aborrecido ao extremo.

A situação era que, então, tinha ferrado completamente tudo com Hermione, tinha agora sim assinado sua sentença, mas não de morte, e sim de infelicidade e tristeza. Como poderia viver sem ela? Como poderia continuar sem ela? Como poderia correr atrás de um assassino maldito que andava mutilando pessoas pelo caminho de toda a Europa? Era como se não houvesse razão para voltar para casa, depois de um dia de trabalho. Ela era seu encaixe perfeito, como poderia ser Harry Potter sem ela?

Dava para ver o trem finalmente. A mala estava começando a pesar, especialmente porque enfiara o pé numa pedra dura o bastante para sentir dor em toda a extensão da perna. O sinal do trem começava a ser ouvido e Harry teve de aumentar a velocidade para alcançá-lo. Movendo-se sobre os trilhos vagarosamente, Harry pulou na porta de um dos vagões e jogou o dinheiro da passagem na plataforma de embarque, para o senhor que reclamava em alto e bom som. O rapaz apoiou-se com dificuldade por causa da perna, e conseguiu finalmente adentrar no trem.

Escolheu uma cabine rapidamente e sentou-se ofegante. Encostando a cabeça no alto do sofá, Harry soltou o ar e bateu as mãos ao lado do corpo, sobre o casaco. Antes que pudesse retirar a mão dali, não desejando ver aquilo novamente, retirou a caixinha preta de dentro do sobretudo. Uma aliança linda, uma esmeralda delicada envolvida em diamantes. Sabia que Hermione não era uma jovem de mimos ou que gostavam de coisas caras. Mas esse desejo sempre teve, uma verdadeira aliança trouxa, daquelas de dar inveja.

Fechou os olhos. Inspirou o perfume dela ainda nele. Hermione era, sem dúvida alguma, a única mulher para ele. E sabia que era o único homem para ela, também. O amor que sentia por ela era tão cego que não podia aceitar a idéia de perdê-la.

- Eu vou te ter de volta, Mione – disse Harry, olhando para a aliança brilhando contra a luz da janela. – E você vai ser minha para sempre.

* * *

Sentada ao lado daquela fonte, Hermione respirou fundo. Harry tinha ido embora há quatro dias para Londres, e soube naquela manhã que embarcara para Veneza na manhã do dia anterior. A pista do tal matador do momento levava-os para lá. Veneza... Uma cidade que trazia lembranças inesquecíveis. Mas, por que guardar lembranças de uma época muito boa, porém mantida em cima de uma mentira? Por que acreditar nas palavras dele quando mentira sobre a coisa mais importante em sua vida? Mentir sobre Voldemort foi a pior coisa que Harry poderia ter feito a ela. Como tivera coragem para tanto? 

Quando descobriu sobre o treinamento de Harry, sentiu como se o coração tivesse despedaçado. A primeira perda, naquele mesmo ano, foi demais para seu coração e sua sanidade. Mas perder Harry também?

Imaginar que Voldemort levara Ron consigo... A última vez que Voldemort realmente estivera perto de matar Harry, de encostar em seus fios de cabelo, de tocar-lhe e realmente fazê-lo desaparecer. E já que matá-lo não deu muito certo, jogou sua maldição sobre Ron e levou o melhor amigo dos dois embora. Uma das lembranças mais horríveis para ela, a morte de um componente do trio. Nesse sentido, os dois anos que passaram afastados foi muito bom. Harry pôde livrar-se de parte da culpa que carregara desde aquele dia, e ela poderia colocar na cabeça que Ron não voltaria.

A promoção, a transferência para o novo Quartel General e a missão repentina em Veneza. A noite em que Harry delirara, que dissera que a amava. O momento naquela fonte, em que pediu para ser sua namorada e confirmara seu maior temor: colocar para fora que também o amava. Desde então, apesar de altos e baixos, Hermione nunca imaginou outro jeito de felicidade. Ter seus amigos, freqüentar a Toca quando podiam, visitar seus pais algumas vezes e passar todos os dias ao lado do auror mais talentoso do Ministério – ao menos para ela. Hermione não conseguia denominar o que sentia por ele se não muito amor, muita paixão e muito companheirismo, além da amizade eterna entre eles.

Contudo, profecia? Profecia? Que profecia? _"Eu devo matar Voldemort ou ele deve me matar, porque a profecia diz que um não poderá viver se o outro sobreviver. E isso significa vida ou morte, você pode ver..."_, a voz dele ecoava em sua mente, temerosa, os olhos intensos sobre ela como se pedisse que Hermione desse algum indício de estar presente. Nunca tomou tal golpe antes daquela maneira, vindo dele.

- Como você pôde esconder isso de mim, Harry? – sussurrou ela, os dedos imersos na água cristalina da fonte, as folhas do outono acompanhando o movimento provocado pelos seus membros.

Seu reflexo turvo e distorcido na água denunciou o choro vindo mais uma vez. Seu trabalho estava péssimo, seu humor não poderia estar pior, tudo parecia sem sentido e chato demais. O chefe da sessão, o único com maior poder que ela no QG em relação ao atendimento dos bruxos, deu-lhe o dia anterior de folga. Mas de quê adiantara, se seus pensamentos somente concentravam-se nas palavras de Harry, nos sentidos de Harry, nos gestos de Harry, na fala de Harry, na voz de Harry, no toque de Harry...

Deixou as pálpebras caírem, inclinada sobre a fonte vestida em branco, abriu-as novamente para ver as lágrimas misturarem-se à água da fonte. E então seu reflexo não era mais o único. Uma montanha de cabelos ruivos apareceu em cena.

- Aqui de novo, Hermione? – veio a voz de Gina, sentando-se ao lado dela. – Sabia que ficar aqui debaixo dessa fonte não adianta nada, não é?

Hermione fungou e fugiu o olhar de Gina.

- Pode ser que não, mas, me machuca menos do que todos os cantos desse casarão, especialmente aquele quarto...

Gina soltou o ar, em tom de piedade, e tirou uma das mechas escuras do cabelo de Hermione de seu rosto. A medi-bruxa soltou uma risada.

- Isso é ridículo, não é? – indagou, erguendo a face levemente inchada para Gina. – Não consigo conter o choro por mais de duas horas seguidas. Preciso me conter.

- Não, o que você precisa é colocar as idéias no lugar e conversar com o Harry assim que ele voltar...

A bruxa levantou-se da fonte e sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, tomando aquela face dura e insatisfeita, que Gina sempre costumou ver quando alguém fazia seu serviço de maneira errada ou displicente. Aquela Hermione não era a Hermione que todos amavam e aprenderam a respeitar, mesmo com todo seu jeito nervoso, paranóico e neurótico. Aquela era uma Hermione amargurada, que de nada poderia fazer para conter seus impulsos de chorar e se lamentar por ter sido enganada pelo homem que ama. E que a ama de volta também.

- Harry mentiu para mim, Gina. E mentiu sobre a última coisa que deveria mentir – Hermione ajeitou o jaleco branco e saiu andando, em direção ao jardim que havia atrás do casarão. – O Harry morreu para mim, Gina!

Apertando os lábios, para controlar a boca, Gina ainda tentou, mas não conseguiu:

- Até mesmo Veneza morreu para você, Hermione?

O corpo de Hermione paralisou e foi como se tivesse tomado um tapa. Veneza... Como poderia esquecer Veneza? Deixar para trás o início de tudo, o lugar que fora mais feliz em toda sua vida...? Mas, então, optou por ignorar.

- Veneza? Já esqueci de Veneza...

A auror deu de ombros, os olhos apertados e a testa franzida, incapaz de acreditar nas palavras de Hermione. Era melhor que Harry voltasse logo de sua missão, antes que fosse muito tarde. Hermione parecia irredutível. Somente esperava que sua idéia mudasse, afinal, já havia mudado outras vezes, certo?

- Srta. Weasley! Srta. Weasley! – chamou um jovem moreno a atenção de Gina, que se tornou para trás, cruzando os braços. – Notícias sobre Veneza!

- E...? O que Malfoy disse? – indagou Gina, o cérebro dizendo-lhe alguma coisa pelo nervosismo do rapaz. – Vamos logo, diga!

- O Tenente está impossibilitado – disse o rapaz, o queixo tremendo. Gina sentiu o coração paralisar. – Parece que encontraram o mutilador. Mas era um componente dos Comensais como imaginávamos...

- Impossibilitado?! Impossibilitado por quê?! Diga logo! – exclamou a ruiva, sentindo o corpo perder estabilidade.

- Pelo que disseram, ele e o Capitão foram pegos desprevenidos. Ainda não sabemos mais nada...

Gina sentiu levemente a respiração deixá-la e seu pulmão pedir ar novamente. Levou a mão sobre a barriga imediatamente. Draco e Harry estavam impossibilitados?! Nada mais conseguiu pensar, já que perdeu a consciência e caiu no chão, desmaiada.

_

* * *

__Respirou fundo, olhando de um lado ao outro, querendo saber por que ela estava demorando tanto no banho. Engoliu em seco, o coração inseguro. Mas ao ouvir a porta do banheiro abrir, aliviou-se por um momento e esperou que ela entrasse, vestida em uma camiseta sua antiga, que parava no meio de suas pernas, tão comprida para ela. O cabelo estava molhado ainda, as pequenas ondas mais resistentes que a água dançando em suas costas, deixando-a úmida._

_Hermione aproximou-se dele, sentando sobre a cama e acendendo uma vela ao lado do leito. Harry tornou-se para ela, observando como sua camiseta ficava bem nela, apesar de ser quase o dobro do tamanho certo para ela. Hermione respirou fundo e mordeu o lábio inferior. Seu olhar cruzou com o de Harry. Ele abriu a boca, mas Hermione não permitiu. A jovem ajoelhou-se na cama, ao seu lado, pulando sobre ele e o abafando com um abraço apertado. As suas costas bateram contra o encosto da cama suavemente e ele sorriu levemente._

_- Nunca mais faça isso, entendeu?! Não posso suportar a idéia de te perder, Harry! Pelo amor de Deus, nunca mais! – dizia ela, o rosto enfiado na curvatura do pescoço e do ombro dele, a voz abafada. – Por favor! Você não pode se arriscar mais assim! Eu não vou agüentar viver sem você, Harry! Te peço com todo meu coração, nunca mais faça isso!_

_Um riso veio do jovem e Hermione soltou-se parcialmente do abraço, olhando muito séria para ele. O riso desapareceu e Harry também tomou uma postura séria. Hermione estava divina sem aquele jaleco branco, com sua camiseta, ajoelhada ao seu lado, o rosto vermelho. Nunca viu coisa tão maravilhosa antes._

_- Você não está me levando a sério de novo, senhor Potter? – mas a voz não denunciava humor ou graça. Hermione estava aborrecida._

_- Claro que não, meu amor – corrigiu rapidamente, tocando levemente seu rosto, delineando as curvas suaves e delicadas do rosto dela. – Lógico que estou te levando a sério, tudinho mesmo – disse, tentando evitar o tom de culpa. – Mas infelizmente esse é o meu trabalho, e você sempre soube disso._

_Hermione franziu a testa, ainda bastante aborrecida, e colocou um de seus joelhos ao lado da outra perna de Harry, sentando nas pernas do homem, estendidas na cama. O contato do quadril quente de Hermione com as coxas frias de Harry provocou um arrepio no jovem._

_- Sei muito bem que é o seu trabalho, Harry, mas também conheço essa sua necessidade latente de querer salvar todos os seres humanos existentes na face da Terra – Hermione disse tudo rápido, em tom ainda angustiado. – E não me venha dizer que estou delirando, pois você sabe do que estou falando! – completou mais alto, sabendo que Harry logo a interromperia. – A questão é muito simples aqui, Harry. Se você quer continuar comigo e ser um auror, sou uma ótima e compreensiva pessoa, mas não aceitarei que fique se metendo em confusão por causa do descuido de outras pessoas e quase morrer, entendeu?! Fui que cuidei de seus ferimentos, e fui eu que vi a intensidade dos golpes que tomou de uma vez só._

_O auror respirou fundo e colocou as mãos nas pernas de Hermione, apoiadas nas dele, percorrendo-as com seus dedos delicadamente. A mulher tentou conter a ânsia de colocar as mãos sobre seu pescoço e sentir o gosto dele uma vez mais. Sentir o que era beijá-lo e deixar ser levada à loucura, aos pontos mais altos e mais desafiadores de seu relacionamento com Harry Potter. Mas não poderia deixá-lo fazer o que quisesse com ela, usar de seu poder de persuasão, para ignorar seus pedidos._

_- Não, Harry, estou falando sério e vocês não está me ouvindo – retrucou Hermione à atitude dele, puxando seus braços de suas pernas e empurrando-os bruscamente contra o encosto da cama, provocando uma exclamação de dor do namorado. O choque de seus pulsos contra o encosto de madeira da cama deixou a impressão de muita revolta de Hermione. – Quero que sinta na pele uma vez o que é estar do outro lado, o que é receber a notícia de que seu namorado está agonizando e gritando pelo seu nome, como um maluco, completamente transtornado, até que você chegue lá e o encontre desmaiado após passar por tanta dor – nesse momento, Harry ficou totalmente sério e compenetrado nas palavras de Hermione, sabendo que não era charme ou brincadeira finalmente. – Isso mesmo – ouviu-o engolir em seco. – Já imaginou chegar de uma missão e me encontrar dessa maneira?_

_Logo apenas rápidos segundos, Harry respondeu. Mas, naquele curto período em que imaginou a coisa toda ocorrendo, a antiga Monitora-Chefe de Hogwarts presa em uma cama, enlouquecida, gritando seu nome enquanto todo St. Mungus ouvia, debatendo-se sem parar, sedenta pela paralisação da dor de qualquer forma, necessitando ver seu rosto mais do que tudo... Harry sentiu tudo travar em sua garganta, seu coração perder a razão dos batimentos, tudo congelado. Sabia que enlouqueceria assim como Hermione enlouqueceu ao encontrá-lo daquele jeito há uma semana atrás._

_- Prometo que nunca mais farei isso, Hermione – respondeu com toda a certeza e seriedade, enquanto a jovem soltava as mãos de seus pulsos. – Me perdoe, eu juro que não farei mais isso..._

_Piscando os olhos rapidamente, enquanto soltava o ar, Hermione fechou os olhos e encostou sua testa com a dele. Harry sentiu a pulsação voltar ao normal, assim como seus batimentos. O perfume dela invadiu suas narinas e tomou conta de seus sentidos, todos apenas desejando ter Hermione para si, fazê-la dele mais uma noite, dar-lhe todos os carinhos compulsivos e necessários que podia._

_Assim, impulsionou o próprio corpo na direção do de Hermione, erguendo-a com certa facilidade de cima, e jogando-a de costas para a cama, tudo muito rápido e quase violento. Quando as costas de Hermione bateram contra o colchão e desejou soltar um grito de dor, sentiu o corpo de Harry encaixar entre suas pernas, sua calça roçando em seu quadril, e chocando sua boca com a dela. Sem pensar duas vezes, colocou seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Harry e puxou-o para mais perto, ainda que parecesse impossível. _

_O hálito quente dele misturou-se ao dela, ambos ofegantes, ansiando o momento em que seus corpos se unissem de fato, que suas peles esfregassem uma na outra, que seus poros apenas expelissem prazer infinito. Impulsionando seu corpo contra o dele, como ele mesmo fizera antes, mas sem erguê-lo de cima dela, Hermione chocou seu quadril com o dele e soltou um gemido entre seus beijos, simulando o contato sexual. O choque da pele de sua perna com quase a cintura de Harry, com o quadril levantado, Hermione quase perdeu o controle. Era tão estranho da parte dele agir daquela maneira, mas vê-lo bem e revigorado depois daquela semana horrível era tudo que desejava._

_Harry deixou seus lábios no pescoço de Hermione, deixando um rastro quente de saliva e desejo, descendo até a gola da camiseta, enquanto suas mãos faziam o trabalho de levantar a mesma do corpo dela e retirar velozmente de suas curvas, prejudicando um maior contato entre as peles e as formas. As bocas encontraram-se mais uma vez, sugando todo o conteúdo ali exposto, toda a alma do parceiro, delícias sem controle, enquanto a suave luminosidade da vela ameaçava apagar pela brisa que vinha da janela. As pernas de Hermione enrolaram-se ao redor do quadril de Harry de novo e tentou puxar com os tornozelos o short que protegia aonde ela queria chegar o mais rápido possível._

_Assim que Hermione jogou seu quadril de volta ao colchão, sem pressioná-lo contra o de Harry, e ergueu os braços para retirar a camisa, o jovem puxou a camiseta rapidamente e segurou as mãos da bruxa acima de sua cabeça com a mão esquerda, ao mesmo tempo em que a direita percorria as curvas da cintura e do colo, enlouquecido de desejo e de tocá-la com autonomia, com desespero. Antes de tocá-la aonde desejava desde o início, Harry deu uma última olhada ao rosto contorcido êxtase da namorada, da mulher que amava mais do que a própria vida, e disse:_

_- Prometo, Hermione, que nunca vou deixá-la e que nunca mais farei isso..._

Ainda sonolento, Harry sabia que estava sob o efeito de muitas drogas. Nunca imaginou que ele e Draco fossem atacados de tal maneira, sem nenhum preparo. As lembranças de Hermione iam e voltavam em sua mente perturbada, enquanto as memórias dos pedaços de vítimas por toda a casa do suspeito.

O pior foi encontrar ainda vítimas vivas, ou ao menos seus corpos, era difícil de distinguir naquela fraca luminosidade e no ambiente no mínimo mórbido. Sabia que estava todo machucado daquela forma – e esperava não ter sido também mutilado, perdido um dedo ou coisa parecida, já que estava todo coberto e grogue – porque Draco e ele tentaram recuperar algumas daquelas pessoas. Havia quebrado a promessa daquela noite à Hermione. Mas, querendo ou não, aquela era sua profissão, e caso necessitasse morrer a salvar pessoas, isso ele faria. Sem hesitar.

Desejou virar a cabeça, encontrar um rosto conhecido – possivelmente o de Malfoy. Porém, também havia uma coleira cervical ao redor de seu pescoço. _"Hermione, onde você está?"_, perguntou a si mesmo, desejando que ela viesse logo analisar o que estava acontecendo. Detestava imaginar que as coisas poderiam estar piores do que já estavam. Odiava muito mesmo.

Naquele mesmo instante, uma mulher alta e ruiva, com uma barriga ligeiramente protuberante, entrou no corredor do esconderijo italiano, acompanhada de uma mais baixa, morena de cabelos cacheados. A ruiva estava desmanchando-se em desespero, enquanto a morena lançou um olhar de repleto choque aos pacientes ali presentes.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora (3):** Risos... Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo pessoal! :P Mandem reviews hein! _


	2. Queria Que Você Estivesse Aqui

**NUNCA ESQUEÇA VENEZA**

**

* * *

**

**Título: Nunca Esqueça Veneza  
Autor:** Angela Miguel  
**Contato:** angela_(ponto)_mig_(arroba)_uol_(ponto)_com_(ponto)_br e ametista_(underline)_lua_(arroba)_hotmail_(ponto)_com  
**Shipper:** Harry e Hermione  
**Spoilers:** Livros 1 a 5  
**Gênero:** Drama/Romance  
**Status:** Completa  
**Sinopse:** Harry revela seu maior segredo para a mulher que ama após treze anos, e agora o que está em jogo não é apenas sua vida, mas a razão de seu viver. Será que Hermione poderá perdoá-lo? Será que esquecerá Veneza, o lugar em que foram felizes plenamente?  
_**Nota da Autora (1):** Agradecimentos às reviews até agora **Dani Granger** (Risos... Aqui está o segundo capítulo para você, minina! E espero que você continue amaaando! Beijos e valeu! XD); **Nessa J. Potter** (Oi Minina!! Mias um capítulo, o penúltimo... risos... E nunca foi um mar de rosas a vida mesmo... A PDNE vc já viu que foi atualizada, não é?! Gostou do beijo? Risos... Beijokas!); e **Line **(As fics H² são difíceis... principalmente brasileiras, encontramos poucas realmente boas, pelo meu ponto de vista... se você ta gostando da minha, fico mto feliz viuuu!!! Já conhece a minha outra?! Beijos! ).  
**Nota da Autora (2):**Pessoal, espero que gostem, desse outrooo!! Estava lendo outro dia novamente.. e não é que ela ficou bonitinha mesmo?! Hihihihihi! 'Brigada pelo apoio! XD_**_

* * *

_**

**Capítulo Dois ― Queria Que Você Estivesse Aqui**

_"How I wish, how I wish you were here  
We're just two lost souls  
Swimmingin a fish bowl,  
Year after year,  
Running over the same old ground  
What have you found?  
The same old fear  
Wish you were here"  
Pink Floyd – Wish You Were Here_

- Ele está sedado, Doutora Granger – disse o supervisor médico. – Ainda não temos conhecimento sob qual ataque o Capitão foi atingido. Mas, estamos com todos os medi-bruxos possíveis aqui. E todos estarão ao seu dispor.

Hermione agradeceu o esforço dos presentes e, exceto por um medi-bruxo que monitorava os sentidos e batimentos cardíacos de Harry, todos a deixaram sozinha com ele. A mulher fechou as cortinas que envolviam a cama dele e sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado. Pelos relatórios, Malfoy e Harry encontraram uma das locações do mutilador, em Roma, mas foram pegos de surpresa por um esquadrão dos Comensais da Morte.

Demorou-se no tórax dele, enfaixado, depois nas pernas, uma quebrada. O braço direito tinha partido em dois lugares. O ombro deslocado. Nunca Hermione lembrou-se de tal ataque feroz, para deixá-lo daquela maneira. Malfoy também estava bastante machucado, Gina em prantos assim que o viu naquela cama, sedado como Harry. O rosto estava levemente inchado, algumas saliências arroxeadas abaixo do queixo e no olho esquerdo, mas nada de muito sério. Só que o fato de Gina ter enfrentado toda a família para estar com Malfoy, e pior, estar grávida dele, deixava a situação do noivo bem pior do que de seu namorado – ou ex-namorado.

Passou os dedos da mão direita pela fronte de Harry, a têmpora, a testa na marca central, aquela cicatriz que o perseguiria pelo resto da vida. Como ele poderia ter se envolvido naquilo? Não pensou em mais nada? Simplesmente jogou seu corpo na frente de alguém, lidou e lutou com um esquadrão inteiro de Comensais? Não importava se eram ele e Malfoy. Aquilo já era demais.

Sem muito que fazer a não ser esperá-lo acordar, Hermione dirigiu-se a uma das salas do centro de recuperação de Veneza. Gina estava encolhida em um dos sofás, a cabeça para a janela, concentrada em observar as gôndolas navegando de um lado ao outro, calmas e apaixonadas. A morena aproximou-se da amiga e puxou um sofá, ao lado do de Gina. A brisa italiana era quente e amistosa, o pôr-do-sol magnífico.

- Como ele está? – perguntou Gina, a boca apoiada na perna junto à barriga. E Hermione sabia que, além daquela posição não ser a melhor para uma mulher grávida, ela estava perguntando de Draco.

- Não se preocupe Gina. Ele vai ficar bem. Foi somente um susto, você sabe como eles adoram se meter nessas lutas... – respondeu ela, olhando de esguelha para a ruiva, incerta de que ela tenha acreditado.

Os fios levemente ondulados de Gina dançaram contra o vento e ela sorriu, apoiando a cabeça de lado na perna, na tentativa de olhar para o rosto da amiga.

- Como você conseguiu Hermione?

- O quê? – questionou ela, confusa, o olhar voltando para o pôr-do-sol.

- Ficar dois anos longe dele, quase sem notícias nenhuma, sabendo que um dia qualquer, poderia acordar e ele não ter resistido ao treinamento, e você receber uma coruja dizendo que ele não havia resistido...?

A morena foi pega de surpresa pela pergunta de Gina, já que ninguém sabia que Hermione descobrira seu sentimento por Harry naqueles duros dois anos em que passaram afastados. Desviando o olhar do horizonte alaranjado e avermelhado, voltou-se para as gôndolas.

- Acho que, quando você ama, de alguma maneira incompreensível, você espera e espera. Espera até que seu amado a note, espera até que não existam mais empecilhos ou obstáculos no caminho, espera até que crie coragem bastante para revelar seu sentimento... – ela iniciou, a voz pesada. – Já encontrei o Harry desse jeito, sedado, em sono profundo, em diversas vezes durante nossa vida, Gina. Desde que ele estava no primeiro ano, eu tenho o encontrado assim. Ainda que fosse apenas uma grande amizade, mesmo quando tive de deixá-lo ir sozinho enfrentar Voldemort na busca da Pedra Filosofal, no nosso primeiro ano, eu confiei nele. E acho que essa confiança tem me dado forças para agüentar todas as barreiras que ele enfrentou e que me levou a enfrentar junto, com esse trabalho e por ele ser quem é.

- Mas... Quer dizer, você resistiu a tantas coisas, você o assistiu praticamente morrer nos teus braços no sétimo ano... Isso não é coisa que qualquer um esteja disposto a agüentar! – retrucou Gina, erguendo a cabeça das pernas.

Hermione escondeu um sorrisinho, olhando para Gina com a expressão divertida.

- Duvido que ainda não tenha entendido por si mesma, Gina – a testa da ruiva franziu confusa. – Você pode não estar disposto racionalmente para agüentar os percalços que o destino te coloca, mas certamente, quando você ama, e eu digo _realmente_ amar, de corpo e alma e existência, acredite, você sempre estará disposto a agüentar. Você sempre estará ao lado de quem ama, esperando que ele se recupere, que possa te garantir não se meter em encrencas novamente, que esteja te olhando do jeito mais íntimo e carinhoso que alguém já foi capaz de te olhar, que consiga assegurar mais uma vez, sem palavras, que te ama para todo o sempre.

A medi-bruxa não pôde deixar de notar o olhar de admiração que Gina lançou, após aquela declaração. O pôr-do-sol ficava cada vez mais distante, a paisagem ficando mais escurecida e arroxeada, as sombras das duas jovens projetadas no piso daquela sala. O som das gôndolas contra a corrente da água, as velhas construções, os degraus descendo conforme a água toma-lhes de surpresa. Hermione sentiu uma paz repentina que há muito não sentia, mas ainda havia aquele vazio, o vazio que insistia em ficar com ela. Estava ficando de carregá-lo.

- Às vezes, eu me pergunto se realmente amo o Draco... – divagou Gina, a voz baixinha, como se não desejasse que Hermione a ouvisse.

Uma sobrancelha ergueu-se no rosto de Hermione, a boca contorcida no mesmo sorriso perspicaz, sabendo daquela dúvida, tenho conhecimento daquela dúvida de Gina.

- No início do meu relacionamento com o Harry, eu costumava questionar isso também. Quer dizer, será que o que eu sentia não poderia ser somente solidão acompanhada de um grande carinho? Será que poderia ser apenas a extensão da nossa amizade? Pensei em tantas hipóteses... – explicou Hermione, os olhos sérios. – Só que percebi uma série de coisas, Gina. Percebi que, como disse antes, nem mesmo uma amizade tão forte agüentaria, suportaria e apoiaria tantas das barreiras que enfrentei, de cabeça erguida e coração aberto, por ele e somente por ele. E eu sabia que era amor.

Gina limpou algumas lágrimas que caíram de seus olhos, as bochechas rosadas. Hermione sabia que Gina andava chorando muito, especialmente por razão da gravidez, mas muito mais pelas intensas brigas que ainda existiam com sua família. Ainda que estivesse declaradamente com Draco por quase um ano, os Weasley ainda possuíam tamanha desconfiança com o Tenente que conseguia deixar Gina maluca.

- Do tanto que você lutou por esse amor, Gina, eu sei que você o ama mais do que tudo – um sorriso tímido despertou nos lábios da ruiva. – E não somente isso, você tem uma vida dentro de você que simboliza esse amor. Nunca vi tanta emoção e carinho expresso no rosto do Malfoy, te juro – disse ela, fazendo com que Gina desse uma risadinha, soltando um soluço em seguida. – Vocês dois enfrentaram o mundo todo para viver esse amor, e continuam enfrentando! Quer maior prova do que essa? Ou então, esconder o namoro de vocês por dois anos, como fizeram? Gina... Não tenha dúvidas. Você transborda de amor por ele...

- E você pelo Harry... – interrompeu Gina, encostando as costas no sofá e acariciando a barriga.

- Mas ele me fez perder a confiança que tinha nele, Gina, já pensou nisso? – indagou, reparando no céu por aquela janela, as cores roxas e azuis mesclando-se no entardecer. – Não que eu desejasse uma relação sem segredos, até porque dizem que é sempre bom manter um pouquinho de segredos, mas não algo como o que ele me escondeu, não esse! É forte demais.

Um som ecoou na sala, alguém batendo na porta. Hermione tornou-se para trás e encontrou o mesmo supervisor que conversara com ela sobre Harry.

- Srta. Weasley, o Tenente acordou – Gina virou-se rapidamente para a porta, o sorriso estampado no rosto, dividindo espaço com as lágrimas que ainda molhavam suas bochechas. – Gostaria de vê-lo? Ele perguntou da senhorita...

A auror levantou-se do sofá, deu um beijinho no rosto de Hermione e saiu junto com o supervisor, desejando ver Draco. Hermione riu levemente, admirando a cena e a relação entre sua melhor amiga e seu antigo pior inimigo.

Gostaria que o supervisor igualmente entrasse naquela sala e dissesse que seu namorador havia despertado e perguntado por ela. Hermione apoiou a cabeça no encosto do sofá e encolheu-se, assistindo as nuvens trocarem passos delicados no céu escuro daquela quase noite. O sono estava perto de pegá-la. Era tão difícil amar assim?

* * *

_- Você sabe que andar de um lado ao outro não vai adiantar coisa nenhuma, certo? – brincou Tonks, seu cabelo passando de roxo para rosa-choque._

_Hermione não conseguia ficar parada, estava ficando irritada com a aparente calmaria de Tonks, largada sobre aquela cadeira, mexendo nas mechas de seu cabelo curto, sem parar. Fechou os olhos e soltou um grande suspiro, ao mesmo tempo em que um forte trovão caiu do lado de fora do QG._

_Nunca gostara de tempestades, muito menos quando Harry não estava junto dela. A última tempestade que enfrentara sem ele foi terrível demais, numa noite em que seu sentimento de culpa pela morte de Ron latejava dentro de si. Ou então, na penúltima, em que o corpo de seu, até então, melhor amigo, no sétimo ano, jazia quase sem vida, após uma luta inesquecível e assustadora contra Voldemort e seus Comensais. E eles possuíam apenas dezessete anos._

_- Vai acabar abrindo o chão dessa maneira, Hermione... – sussurrou divertida mais uma vez a auror, ainda achando graça naquele nervosismo da medi-bruxa._

_Bufando, profundamente aborrecida, a morena tornou-se para Tonks, sem a mínima paciência, pronta para colocar todos os pingos nos "is", até que ela mesma ergueu-se da cadeira e levantou uma de suas mãos._

_- Acredite, garanto que ele estará bem – assegurou com um sorriso. – Eu já estive lá, já passei por muitas dessas tarefas e muitas dessas missões. Aliás, graças a Merlin que Olho-Tonto me deixou fora dessa, odeio pegar chuva, acaba com meu penteado. – zombou, fazendo pose, enquanto ria._

_Uma parte de alívio tomou Hermione, mas não permitiu que ela ficasse menos nervosa. Aquele era o último teste para que Harry pudesse ganhar mais um posto dentro do Esquadrão de Aurores. Em breve, ele seria o Primeiro-Tenente, e Hermione não poderia estar mais feliz por ele, afinal, seu amigo e namorado estava subindo rapidamente no escalão, e neste caso por duas razões: talento e baixas. Naquela guerra sem fim, muitos fortes representantes dos aurores e chefes foram sendo deixados para trás, acabaram desfalecendo no caminho, e cada vez mais era necessário sangue novo e gente disposta a acabar logo com tudo isso. E quem melhor do que Harry Potter, com toda a sua sede de dar um fim doloroso àquele que matou seus pais, seu padrinho e seu melhor amigo?_

_Não tinha muita certeza de qual era essa última missão, mas imaginava que era bastante difícil, já que Harry nunca demorara tanto. Já passara do horário da janta de todo o Esquadrão e nenhum deles ainda havia retornado. Olhando pela janela da sala de Tonks, Hermione rezou para que tudo estivesse correndo bem. Harry desejava tanto aquele cargo, seria uma maravilha._

_- Eles chegaram! – anunciou Tonks, sem mesmo olhar pela janela._

_Hermione procurou desesperadamente algum sinal do moreno, mas nada encontrou naquela escuridão e tempestade._

_E então, a porta do escritório de Tonks abriu e Harry, Draco e Moody entraram, ensopados da cabeça aos pés, mas todos cheios de sorrisos. Hermione mordeu a língua levemente, enquanto sorria aliviada por vê-lo ali, inteiro, com alguns cortes aparentemente, mas nada de grave._

_Sem incomodar-se com a presença de Malfoy, Moody e Tonks, saiu em disparada até a porta e chocou seu corpo contra o de Harry, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço e abraçando-o com toda a força possível. No mesmo segundo ouviu-o rir de maneira gostosa e sentiu-o passar os braços pelas suas costas, abraçando-a de volta com muita força._

_Envolvida no abraço gelado do corpo de Harry, Hermione ouviu Malfoy soltar algo como um grunhido ou qualquer outra coisa, e ela preferiu ignorar. Sempre o parceiro de Harry soltava esses sons inconfundíveis ao menor sinal de carinho entre os dois. O quê, particularmente, Hermione achava ridículo, já que sabia do relacionamento secreto que tinha pouco mais de um mês entre Gina e ele._

_- E como eles se saíram, Olho-Tonto? – questionou Tonks, a voz escoando nas costas de Hermione, ela ainda envolvida em Harry._

_- Muito bem, uma vigilância e todo um cuidado perfeito – respondeu o chefe dos Aurores, a voz pesada e grave. – Enfrentaram seus medos com excelência, temos nossos Primeiro e Segundo-Tenente._

_Tonks soltou um gritinho de felicidade e admiração tão característico dela, enquanto Hermione separava seu corpo do de Harry, o sorriso em seu rosto, contrastando com a palidez dele. Repentinamente, ela sabia que havia algo de errado. Um novo trovão caiu e a expressão de Harry não se moveu nem por um segundo, seu corpo não reagiu em uma célula, em um tecido de sua pele. Hermione não conseguia tirar os olhos deles._

_Então, Harry largou seus braços e tornou-se para Moody e Tonks, assim como Malfoy, e agradeceram pela chance que ambos estavam dando a eles. Os oficiais do Esquadrão cumprimentaram os mais novos agentes, e depois deixaram a sala. Draco olhou de esguelha para Hermione, ainda muito chocada para fazer qualquer coisa, o olhar sob Harry, e perguntou:_

_- Sabe onde está a Weasley, Granger? – sua voz arrastada não enganava Hermione, mas ainda assim, ela estava presa demais no semblante de Harry para notar o sentido da questão de Draco._

_- Acho que ela está na ala feminina, Malfoy... – respondeu, sem dar muita atenção para ele._

_Draco saiu batendo a porta e resmungando qualquer coisa sobre ela. Hermione uma vez mais o ignorou._

_Seu olhar continuou sobre Harry, sem entender aquela postura. A mulher aproximou-se dele e tocou seu braço esquerdo com suavidade, procurando puxá-lo para si, na tentativa de ver seu rosto. O semblante de Harry estava sério e concentrado, apesar de há poucos minutos ter abraçado-a com toda a emoção possível._

_- O que houve? – perguntou ela, curiosa e aflita. – O que houve na última tarefa, Harry?_

_Os olhos verdes dele encontraram os castanhos dela e ele apertou sua mão esquerda contra a dela, com vigor. Hermione achou aquilo ainda mais estranho, no mesmo momento em que Harry dava as costas, ainda segurando em sua mão, e trancando a porta do escritório. Ela nada entendeu._

_Harry a guiou até a beirada da mesa de Tonks e apoiou-a contra a mesa, segurando em sua mão, mas com o olhar repleto de confusão. A janela estava aberta, então a ventania da tempestade que ocorria do lado de fora entrou pela sala e viajou até encontrar os fios escuros do cabelo desgrenhado de Harry. Hermione engoliu em seco, esperando ainda que ele desse algum sinal de que estava bem._

_Os dedos de sua mão direita foram até o rosto dela e passearam pela bochecha, com delicadeza, olhando-a nos olhos. Hermione tentou abrir a boca para falar algo para ele, para perguntar-lhe novamente o que aconteceu, mas então, seus dedos paralisaram em seus lábios e ela calou-se, esperando algo mais._

_Harry abaixou o rosto e sua franja caiu sobre seus olhos._

_- Eles me fizeram enfrentar o Ron..._

_- O quê? – questionou, achando não ter ouvido direito. – Enfrentar o Ron? Como assim?_

_Ele soltou um suspiro e Hermione encostou-se de maneira mais confortável na mesa, levando suas mãos ao quadril dele e acariciando sua cintura, como se quisesse dar-lhe forças para continuar._

_- Acho que era um inominável, não sei – explicou Harry, a voz rouca. – Só sei que ele, o cara eu digo, estava como o Ron e eu tive de lutar contra ele... E ficava dizendo coisas... Coisas como se eu fosse o culpado pela morte dele..._

_Hermione notou que Harry engolira um soluço em sua garganta, mas preferiu nada dizer, apenas ouvi-lo. Um novo trovão caiu e o resto do que ele disse, ela não foi capaz de ouvir. Porém, nada era necessário. Imaginá-lo lutar contra alguém fisicamente igual ao melhor amigo morto, e dizer que sua morte fora culpa dele... Hermione não poderia imaginar última tarefa pior que essa._

_A única coisa que ela foi capaz de fazer foi abraçá-lo forte, colando seu corpo no dele, tomado pela água da tempestade, na intenção de esquentá-lo e fazê-lo esquecer da frieza e crueldade da tarefa. Ela fechou os olhos, abraçada a ele, sentindo todo o corpo de Harry tremer debaixo de seus braços, não como num choro, e sim como um choque térmico, como se unindo sua pele quente à dele, tão gélida, provocasse uma alteração corporal. Hermione notou que ele estava murmurando algumas palavras, mas todas estavam sendo abafadas pelo seu rosto contra o ombro dela._

_A medi-bruxa afastou-se levemente dele e observou seus olhos, intensamente vermelhos. Hermione nunca vira Harry empenhar-se tanto como naquelas últimas duas semanas. Tudo para tornar-se o Primeiro-Tenente, e isso ela sabia que era algo extremamente importante – até mesmo para agilizar o processo de captura de Voldemort e seus Comensais._

_- Harry, você sabe que não teve culpa nenhuma – disse ela, seriamente, sabendo que ali vinha coisa. – Diga para mim que sabe!_

_Engolindo com calma, Hermione notando a tremedeira de suas mãos e de seu peito, o pomo de Adão se agitando em sua garganta._

_Hermione não soube o que dizer, apenas ficou olhando para ele, esperando uma nova resposta, como anteriormente, e Harry nada fez. Seu olhar estava nela e somente isso. Na verdade, quanto tempo realmente se passou enquanto Harry olhava para ela Hermione nunca soube dizer. Só tinha conhecimento de a tempestade aumentar e aumentar. Vários trovões caíram, e lentamente, as velas que iluminavam o escritório de Tonks iam se apagando, tamanha a força do vento que entrava pela janela aberta. A mesa onde estavam encostados ficava perto da mesma janela e, assim, pingos começavam a cair sobre ela e nas costas de Hermione, que protegia o corpo, bem maior que o dela, de Harry._

_E nada aconteceu._

_Até que ele juntou seus lábios nos dela e a enlaçou em seus braços, consumindo-a em poucos segundos. Hermione foi pega tão de surpresa que tentou fugir do beijo dele, como se aquilo parecesse uma maneira de Harry não responder sua pergunta feita. Contudo, parecia impossível fugir daquela maneira tão entorpecente que ele possuía, do jeito que ela ficava tão pequena e tão frágil em seus braços, de como a chuva estava começando a realmente molhar sua roupa, mas então seus braços vieram para enlaçá-la e fazê-la afastar-se da chuva._

_Ele tinha lábios tão macios e suaves, sabia como beijá-la, sabia que ela preferia um beijo que se inicia calmo e vai acelerando, até que nada exista além daquelas duas bocas e os sentidos. Senti-lo tão perto e tão ávido, sabendo que as gostas em sua face não eram apenas da tempestade, e sim de suor, de desejo por ela. Querer que ele arrancasse a roupa dela ali mesmo, que pudessem se amar da maneira mais primitiva e sensual já criada, ainda que fosse no escritório da chefe dele. Quem se importaria, certo?_

_Antes que ela pudesse notar, os braços dele estavam indo para seus ombros, suas grandes mãos passeando por seu pescoço e sua garganta, em seu início do colo, e retirando o jaleco da medi-bruxa. Hermione desgrudou os lábios dos dele e soltou um gemido, assim que os dedos entraram em contato com a pele de seus braços nus. Sentiu-se toda arrepiada imediatamente, com medo de até onde poderiam levar aquilo. Os dedos dele não pararam por ali, e seguiram, desta vez para sua blusa de botões e sem mangas. A necessidade de tê-lo mais perto foi tanta que ela subiu na mesa com rapidez e abriu suas pernas para acomodá-lo melhor, na tentativa de colocar mais partes de seu corpo em contato com o dela. Sua saia subiu e as mãos dele desviaram seu caminho anterior para suas pernas. O quadril dele se uniu com o dela e Hermione foi tomada por um novo arrepio, o suor nas testas de ambos fazendo com o que seus fios de cabelos se unissem, enquanto o beijo continuava sem parar, sem calma e sem paciência._

_Sentiu o arfar do peito dele e sua respiração quente assim que separaram os lábios, os dele indo direto para seu pescoço, enquanto as mãos voltavam a trabalhar sem fim na blusa de botões. Hermione até achou graça como ele conseguiu retirar todos os botões com calma, já que geralmente costumava arrancar-lhes de uma vez só. O peso dele estava ficando cada vez maior sobre ela, enquanto a chuva aumentava lá fora e os pingos tornavam-se mais freqüentes e em maior quantidade sobre eles. Logo, Harry estava quase escalando a mesa junto com o corpo de Hermione, e a mulher não via a hora de acabar com tal tortura. Os dedos dele passeavam pela sua barriga e umbigo, brincando com a barra de sua saia, mandando arrepios mais e mais intensos para sua coluna._

_Quase deitada sobre a mesa, Hermione tentou abrir a camisa dele, mas os botões pareciam escorregar de seus dedos, molhados do jeito que estavam. Assim, não pensou duas vezes e puxou com toda sua força a camisa, estourando os botões, exatamente como ele está acostumado a fazer com as suas blusas. Hermione sentiu Harry rir contra seus lábios, ao mesmo tempo em que soltava gemidos discretos, sentindo-a juntando seu quadril com o dele e arranhando de leve suas costas com as unhas. A mulher percebeu que aquilo estava indo longe demais, que o controle estava sendo perdido._

_Ele tinha de responder. Hermione não poderia levar nada adiante, fosse um impulso sexual, fosse uma noite dormida ao lado dele. E então ela reuniu todas as suas forças e sua força de vontade, e o empurrou._

_A face de Harry estava tão enlouquecida, e Hermione sabia que não era apenas por ela. Estava enlouquecido de culpa, de dor, porque se sentia sim culpado pela morte de Ron. Ela fechou de qualquer jeito a blusa de botões, cobrindo o sutiã, e observou a reação de Harry, a camisa rasgada._

_- Sabe que não é culpado por ele ter ido, Harry... Você sabe disso!_

_Harry escondeu o rosto novamente e Hermione deu um passo à frente, descendo a saia, e então ouviu:_

_- Hermione!_

_A medi-bruxa olhou para os lados e para a porta, ainda trancada, mas sabia que conhecia aquela voz._

_- Hermione!_

_Seus olhos paralisaram sobre Harry, de cabeça ainda abaixada, o cabelo caindo na frente, a camisa rasgada e a calça tão molhada que possuía outra coloração no momento. Ela deu outro passo na direção dele e tentou erguer seu rosto. Harry foi insistente e não quis olhar para ela, a cabeça ali, caída. Hermione chamou pelo seu nome e então ouviu mais uma vez:_

_- Hermione!_

_- Olhe para mim, Harry! – gritou até que ele olhasse para ela, com a boca fechada, ao mesmo tempo em que ouviu o clamor pelo seu nome uma última vez._

E ela despertou, suspirando fortemente, toda sua pele suando pelo sonho, uma lembrança muito antiga. Ela ainda estava na mesma sala do centro de recuperação, mas deitada. Notando a janela aberta à sua frente, uma forte chuva caía em Veneza. Os pingos da precipitação estavam invadindo a sala e Hermione ergueu-se do sofá, para fechar a janela. As cortinas brancas voavam com toda a vontade, o vento revoltando-as.

Recordava que naquela noite, Harry passou o tempo todo chorando. Foi uma das conversas mais sérias sobre Ron, Hogwarts e o sétimo ano que já tiveram. Algumas lembranças costumavam machucá-la severamente, mas aquela, em especial, era dura demais...

- Hermione!

A mulher paralisou e tornou-se para a porta. Então, não era do sonho. Os gritos por ela. Hermione acelerou o passo, sem qualquer noção do horário, e foi atrás.

- Hermione!

O corredor do centro estava escuro, já deveria ser quase madrugada, a tempestade obviamente abafando os gritos da pessoa que chamava por ela. Saindo à procura do dono daqueles gritos, Hermione passava por cada sala de leitos, olhando pela escuridão, sem ter muita noção quem eram os ocupantes. E em uma das últimas salas, ela ouviu uma vez novamente e soube. Os gritos eram de Harry.

* * *


	3. Volte para a Cama

**NUNCA ESQUEÇA VENEZA**

**

* * *

**

**Título: Nunca Esqueça Veneza  
Autor:** Angela Miguel  
**Contato:**angela_(ponto)_mig_(arroba)_uol_(ponto)_com_(ponto)_br ou ametista_(underline)_lua_(arroba)_hotmail_(ponto)_com  
**Shipper:**Harry e Hermione  
**Spoilers:** Livros 1 a 5  
**Gênero:** Drama/Romance  
**Status:** Completa  
**Sinopse: **Harry revela seu maior segredo para a mulher que ama após treze anos, e agora o que está em jogo não é apenas sua vida, mas a razão de seu viver. Será que Hermione poderá perdoílo? Será que esquecerá Veneza, o lugar em que foram felizes plenamente?

**_Nota da Autora (1):_**_ Poxa, obrigada pelos elogios gente! Obrigada mesmo!_

_**Jéssy** Parar nas melhores partes é truque... Assim, deixa aquele gostinho de 'quero mais', não é? E agradeça a sua amiga por mim também! Valeu! Espero que goste do final! XD_

_**Line** Tem razão, brasileiras que prestam são raras... E agora, então, espero que goste do final também! Beijos!_

_**Nessa J. Potter:** Como remédio para sua ansiedade, aqui está a atualização da NEV! E sobre o beijo e tudo mais na PDNE... gostou mesmo! Oba! Muito bom saber! E quem sabe o que virá a frente hein! Hihihihihi! Beijos! _

_**Dani Granger:** Foi como eu disse pra Jéssy, é tudo uma questão de deixar vocês curiosos, criar aquela expectativa para o próximo capítulo! XD E a lembrança... Hehehehe! Hot é! Também desejo que goste bastante do final! ;)_

_**caaarol** Uma peninha que este é o último, mas aqui está Beijos!_

_**Júlia:** Hahahahahahaha! Não fique nervosa com a coitada da Hermione... Mas a confiança é um sentimento importante demais, é a base de um relacionamento... Tadinha, ele nem pra falar né! Hihihihi! Espero que goste do final!_

_**Nota da Autora (2):** Depois quero ver o que vocês acharam hein! E responderei todas as reviews! Obrigada galera! E leiam também a "Os Pergaminhos de Nossa Existência", aqui mesmo no Beijos e valeeeuu! XD_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo Três- Volte para a Cama**

_"You can be mad in the morning  
__Or the afternoon instead  
__But don't leave me  
__98 and 6 degrees of seperation from you, baby  
__Come back to bed  
__Come back to bed  
__Come back to bed"  
__John Mayer – Come Back to Bed_

O dormitório de recuperação estava escuro, as janelas altas estavam encostadas, algumas batiam com a força da ventania. Hermione enrolou-se no jaleco, procurando esquentar-se, enquanto pisava na ponta dos pés, desejando não tomar a atenção dos ali restantes. Havia cinco camas no quarto, apenas três ocupadas, uma delas por Harry. Teve de lutar contra a ventania em seu cabelo para aproximar-se da primeira janela, e fechou-a com dificuldade. O trinco não travava e a medi-bruxa começou a bufar.

Não podia acreditar que tinha saído de Londres para nada fazer ali. Harry estava sendo muito bem cuidado, assim como Draco, ainda que a situação de ambos fosse bastante séria – menos do que em outras ocasiões, mas ainda séria. Veneza possuía um dos melhores medi-bruxos já formados, por conta de uma famosa instituição bruxa. Hermione recebera o convite desta entidade, mas resolvera recusar, quando soube do mesmo curso proporcionado por St. Mungus. E, de fato, havia se tornado uma ótima medi-bruxa, especialmente com suas notas e seu empenho. Porém, a perfeição era impossível, e chama-la da Ilha da Grã-Bretanha até a Itália, somente porque era Harry Potter... Isso era ridículo.

Sem mencionar que aquela cidade trazia tantas lembranças... Estar em Veneza era recordar-se do primeiro beijo entre Harry e ela, era recordar da primeira noite em que passaram juntos, era ver tantas coisas acontecerem diante de seus olhos, as recordações povoando seus pensamentos. Difícil demais era lutar contra eles. A necessidade de tentar entender o porquê de Harry ter escondido tal segredo dela, o quanto Hermione precisava estar junto dele, fosse como companheira ou como amante. Mas, depois da revelação da profecia, parecia que mesmo a amizade tinha sido atingida.

Ainda na tentativa de fechar o trinco da janela, a chuva aumentando do lado de fora, Hermione começou a ficar extremamente aborrecida. Não tinha parado para pensar como aquilo tudo estava sendo estressante. Logo completaria uma semana de sua separação de Harry, e teoricamente isso não seria nada, mas para ela estava sendo a morte. O único que restara de toda sua vida bruxa, o último resquício de esperança e a razão de estar vivendo. Seus pais olhavam ambos com tanta admiração e consciência de dever cumprido, por ter entregado a filha a uma pessoa tão maravilhosa quanto Harry. No entanto, Hermione agora sabia que, desde o início, tudo existia sobre uma mentira.

Com as mãos estendidas sobre a janela e os dedos cravados no trinco, tentando fechar a qualquer custo a janela, Hermione apoiou a cabeça nos braços e chorou. Derramaria quantas lágrimas fosse possível, nunca imaginou como seria sua vida sem ele. Soluçando, as costas pulando e o rosto amassado contra os braços, Hermione foi flexionando as pernas até apoiar-se contra a parede e a janela por completo, numa atitude quase derrotista. Estava exausta de lutar contra as adversidades, desejava mais do que nunca apenas paz, e nada mais. Todos os outros problemas poderiam ser resolvidos se ela possuísse paz consigo e com aquele que ama. Mas então, o destino pregou-lhe outra peça fantasiosa, outra jogada digna de um campeão. Fazê-la perder a confiança na única pessoa que confiava cegamente... Era sujo, era desleal.

CLICK.

O corpo vencido contra a janela, apenas moveu levemente os dedos e o trinco fechou-se com uma incrível facilidade. Hermione diminuiu a intensidade dos soluços e ergueu a cabeça dos braços, olhando incrédula para o trinco. A chuva estava revolta do lado de fora, e ela com a mais simples ação, conseguiu fechar o trinco.

Não pôde deixar de rir. Rir de si mesma. Hermione era o tipo de mulher que nunca perdia o controle, nunca perderia a compostura, nunca se deixava atingir ou abater. Procurava sempre estar acima dos outros, aparentar uma superioridade inatingível. E estar desfalecendo diante de um trinco de janela poucos minutos antes pareceu ridículo e patético demais para ela. O choro, rápido como veio embora da mesma forma, foi. Substituído por um riso quase nervoso, o choro foi embora e a mulher ficou com uma sensação estranha.

Tornou-se para trás, vendo que outras janelas também estavam batendo, exatamente como aquela, e seu olhar caiu exatamente no leito onde dormia Harry. Era como se os outros dois pacientes ali presentes, Malfoy e uma moça, não existissem, e ela fosse guiada a ele.

O corpo de Harry parecia rígido, os braços e pernas colados contra a cama, os dedos estáticos, contorcidos como se agarrassem alguma coisa e não deixassem escapar. Sua respiração estava inconstante, por vezes grandes suspiros, por outras não respirava por segundos intermináveis. Hermione, ainda na ponta dos pés, andou até ele, reparando em sua linguagem corporal e sua face. O rosto estava suado, ela podia ver as gotículas de suor, os olhos pressionados, a testa franzida e a boca entreaberta, o lábio inferior quase trêmulo.

Sentou-se numa cadeira ao seu lado, a mesma que sentara no início da tarde, e tirara o tempo para observílo. Deveria ser um daqueles terríveis pesadelos que tinha. Havia noites em que Hermione acordava tão exaltada pelos seus gritos, gritos de socorro e de ajuda, pelos pais e por ela. Era aterrorizante e criara um estado de emergência em seu sono – estaria preparada para despertar a qualquer momento da noite, na intenção de confortílo. Mas, havia noites em que ele sequer despertava Harry optava por não dormir, a insônia vindo com força. Hermione sentia por toda a noite o toque de suas mãos em seu cabelo, e sabia que sua cicatriz estava ardendo, que a imagem de seus pais e de Ron vinham com força total, que Voldemort mandava sinais de sua ira. Nunca conseguiu administrar essa parte da relação de ambos, sempre achou que era o elo forte, mas tinham noites em que tudo isso era idiotice, e apenas agarravam-se um ao outro, na esperança de que tudo acabasse.

Sua expressão mudou rapidamente, o rosto todo se contorcendo como numa careta, Harry apertando os olhos e mordendo o lábio inferior com tamanha força que Hermione imaginou arrebentílo. E então ele gritou novamente:

- Hermione!

A mulher apenas foi capaz de estender a mão esquerda e apertar a mesma dele, na esperança de mostrar que tudo estava bem e não o deixaria. Imediatamente, a mão de Harry envolveu a de Hermione, apertando-a de volta com força, na necessidade de ter a certeza de que ela estava ali com ele. Hermione assistiu o homem sacudir a cabeça ligeiramente, como se estivesse procurando-a em seu sonho e soltou um suspiro.

- Onde você estÿ – indagou Harry, a voz muito fraca. – Hermione...

Com delicadeza, levou sua mão direita ao rosto dele, tentando suavizar sua expressão de apreensão e dor. A face dele tentou fugir por um momento, não aceitando o toque tão próximo, até que Hermione firmou a palma da mão em sua bochecha esquerda, e então ele suavizou finalmente, o lábio sangrando.

Foi estranho. Hermione ficou paralisada por um instante, notando como parecia que Harry havia reconhecido seu toque, reconhecido sua pele e não resistido, como sua respiração pareceu acalmar-se e como todo o semblante tomou uma expressão de alívio. Poderia ela ter salvado-o do sonho? Poderia ela ter significado um abrigo e uma força de ajuda? Um último grito no escuro e logo o resgate?o direita ao rosto dele, tentando suavizar sua express, como se estivesse procurando-a em seu sonho e soltou um suspiro.

Segurando o choro, que parecia voltar com certa facilidade, ouvindo a respiração pesada dele, seus pensamentos correndo pela mente, Hermione apenas conseguia se desconcentrar por vezes pela força da tempestade. Recordou o dia da batalha final contra Voldemort em Hogwarts – aquela que deveria ser a batalha final. Harry, ela e os integrantes da Ordem da Fênix duelando e lutando contra os Comensais. A aparição de Voldemort e Harry caído em seus braços, debaixo de uma chuva torrencial, sem respiração, sem pulso, sem vida. Naquele dia, Hermione pensou que ficaria sozinha no mundo, que não poderia viver sem Harry e sem Ron. Não imaginava a vida sem eles... Como poderia viver dessa maneira?

Deixando que as lágrimas caíssem mais uma vez, Hermione permaneceu tocando sua mão e seu rosto, mas passou a soltar seus medos, ou melhor, a conversar com o perturbado Harry, ainda que estivesse claramente sob o efeito de fortes calmantes. Aproximando seu rosto do dele, cochichou, um sorriso pequenino nos lábios:

- Nunca pensei que viria a amar alguém desse jeito, sabia? Mas acho que te falei isso inúmeras vezes antes... – iniciou, um risinho acompanhando sua fala. – Algumas vezes acho que sempre te amei, que você era o meu ideal e que nascera para mim, e eu sei que isso parece muito idiota e clichê, mas acho que quando estamos apaixonados, caímos nessa mesmo – e ela respirou fundo, acariciando a mão rígida de Harry com os dedos. – Algumas vezes acho que me apaixonei somente naquele dia da fonte, que você disse o quanto me amava e como desejava que eu fosse sua namorada.

As imagens de Harry, em pé ao lado daquela fonte, olhando para ela como se fosse a única coisa no mundo, as folhas daquele outono, espalhadas pelo chão, o céu tão estrelado. A primeira vez que suas mãos tocaram-se, a primeira vez em que se abraçaram querendo muito mais, o beijo inesquecível, em que Hermione nunca pensou sentir tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Harry era o tipo de cara que sabia falar tudo certo na hora exata, nem antes nem depois. As palavras eram fortes demais para ele, e ela seria eternamente grata, já que todas as palavras que lembrava terem sido ditas por ele, sabia que eram especiais e sinceras. Como esquecer o clima quente mesmo no outono de Veneza, o som das gôndolas contra a água escura, o passeio de ambos por um dessas, sem palavras, apenas olhares. Hermione não achava que se podia descobrir tantas coisas somente por um olhar. E que olhos eles possuía!

- A semana que se seguiu àquele encontro, você e eu, experimentando um sentimento tão novo, um amor que nasceu de uma amizade eterna. Será que o amor era eterno também? – questionou Hermione, as lágrimas caindo, a chuva crescendo. – A semana que você e eu nos amamos da forma mais inocente e infantil, descobrindo o que ambos já sabiam. Descobrindo como gostávamos de ser tocados, passando de estágio em estágio, do beijo ao encaixe perfeito de nossos corpos no final daquela semana. Nunca fiz amor tão maravilhoso com nenhum outro homem, não como o nosso, tão íntimo, tão sensual, e ao mesmo tempo tão inexperiente um com o outro. Uma delícia aqueles dias foram, em que encontramos no outro o melhor modo de se amar fisicamente. Até hoje não fomos capazes de superar aquela semana aqui em Veneza, não é?

Cada um perdera a virgindade com cada namorado, aqueles dois anos afastados fizeram grande ajuda a isso, Hermione e Harry ganhando o quê Hogwarts não ensinara. Mas, descobriram o quê realmente era paixão e desejo e amor intenso bem depois. A semana que seguiu o primeiro beijo naquela fonte, ambos passaram trocando experiências e toques, tentando encontrar o caminho para, posteriormente, a melhor relação sexual que já tiveram. E uma semana seguinte seguiu, trancados na bela Veneza, esquecidos do mundo, experimentando a melhor troca de amor já feita por ambos. Era como se o desejo superasse a razão, era a necessidade de demonstrar fisicamente o quanto se amavam e recuperar o tempo em que estiveram ocupados demais com Voldemort para pensar um no outro.

- Você sabia que podia confiar em mim, Harry... Sabia com sua vida, sabia que eu arriscaria tudo por você e saberia entender essa profecia maldita! – exclamou a mulher, soltando soluços mais altos e apoiando a cabeça no braço estendido do corpo adormecido dele. – Nós esperaríamos esse dia juntos, nós ficaríamos atentos, e você poderia dividir este fardo comigo, com a mulher que você quis para si! Por que não me contou? Por que preferiu esconder isso e mentir para mim? Por que preferiu sustentar essa mentira? Foram treze anos, Harry! TREZE ANOS!

Ela estava cansada, exausta de lutar contra essa ira dentro de seu coração. Estava esgotada de assisti-lo mais uma vez numa cama de hospital, ferido e parecendo à beira da morte. Gostaria de lutar com ele, lutar contra as adversidades, contra a merda de vida que se apresentou a eles, mas que se tornou a melhor das existências após o início do relacionamento. Por que continuar com aquilo?

- E eu não falo de você ter escondido isso de mim, Hermione, a mulher que você ama e que queria ter seus filhos! Falo de você ter escondido isso de Hermione, a sua melhor amiga, a pessoa que te conhece há mais de quinze anos, que sempre te apoiou, que sempre estava para tudo, disposta a perder a vida pelo homem que ela acreditava ser a salvação dessa onda de terror que dura desde sempre! Falo de TREZE ANOS, Harry! Isso é uma vida! E você tem suportado isso sem dividir com ninguém, com ninguém! Eu te amo tanto e você simplesmente escondeu! Você não confia em mim? Por que não confia em mim...?

E caiu no choro, sem controle desta vez, sem pudor e sem vergonha. Os soluços vinham altos, como se pudessem ter vida própria e gritassem para sair de seus pulmões, cansados de ficarem presos ali. Porém, ao abaixar a cabeça mais uma vez no braço de Harry, os olhos do homem abriram com calma, cheios de água, duros e arrependidos. As lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos, assim como escorriam dos dela, mas Harry preferiu chorar silenciosamente. Não demorou a que ela caísse no sono, e ele pudesse somente admirar a mulher que amava tão cegamente.

* * *

Demorou duas semanas para que Harry estivesse completamente recuperado do ataque do mutilador. Nesse meio tempo, Draco recuperou-se antes e guiou uma equipe, muito bem-sucedida, que capturou o Comensal. Soube também naquela manhã que Hermione fora convocada para uma missão com os integrantes da equipe de medi-bruxos da cidade há quatro dias, e ainda não retornara.

Quando fora avisado de que a missão seria em Veneza, nada poderia ser pior no atual estágio dos acontecimentos. Harry recusou a princípio, mas então Malfoy exigiu sua presença, além de toda a equipe, afinal, ele era o Capitão. Mesmo que tenham sido vítimas do ataque surpresa, que tenham ficado feridos seriamente, Harry achou que ir até Veneza não parecia um absurdo tão grande. A cidade trazia lembranças que pensara ter esquecido, detalhes tão pequenos e tão significativos, como tudo que norteava o relacionamento com Hermione. Recordar como se apaixonara, como a beijara, como a amara. Harry não podia deixar que seu erro destruísse uma relação tão maravilhosa, a única coisa que o fazia continuar resistindo.

Seu dormitório no centro de recuperação estava impecável, um vaso de lírios ao lado de sua cama – a flor favorita de sua mãe. Deixando o casaco sobre a cama, o tempo levemente sombrio naquela manhã, Harry aproximou-se da janela e da varanda ali existente. Aquele era o último dia do outono, as datas festivas chegando, Veneza sendo enfeitada com as mais belas flores, luzes e detalhes de Natal. De sua janela, esperava que o sol saísse no horizonte, já eram nove horas, mas a cortina acinzentada não permitia que ele brilhasse. Parecia muito com Londres e o QG dos Aurores. Harry suspirou. Veneza passara por dias de torrenciais chuvas, desde aquela noite em que Hermione adentrou em seu dormitório de recuperação e disse todas aquelas coisas.

Vendo todos os preparativos para o Natal e o Ano-Novo, Harry imaginou como poderia passar os últimos dias do ano com Hermione. Em Londres, estariam forrando todo o QG para esquenta-lo da melhor maneira, já que o aquecimento trouxa andava quebrado e ninguém parecia capaz de consertar – Hermione recusara a fazer isso, já que dizia um absurdo colocar os elfos domésticos para realizar tal tarefa. Ou então estariam passeando pelo Beco Diagonal e Hogsmeade, na esperança de tomar uma bela cerveja amanteigada e assistir as crianças dando o passeio de final de ano. Ou fugindo da neve, sentados debaixo de uma árvore, enrolados em um cobertor e com chocolate quente correndo pelas veias. Tudo estaria perfeito, como deveria ser desde o início.

A questão é que ele não poderia deixar que uma época como essa passasse em branco, que Hermione nunca mais o perdoasse, que ela continuasse deduzindo que ele não confiara nela – o maior absurdo de todos. E eles conversariam e se acertariam. E Veneza estaria presente, pois Veneza nunca poderia ser esquecida. O único lugar que foram felizes plenamente, sem qualquer distração. Somente Harry e Hermione.

- Hey Potter – Harry virou-se para trás e, por entre as cortinas brancas, encontrou Malfoy. – Parece que a Granger chegou – o moreno logo saiu de trás das cortinas e pegou o casaco sobre a cama. – Só que ela parece bastante estranha...

Harry paralisou, o casaco na mão, sem entender.

- Estranha como? – perguntou, aflito, esperando o pior.

Draco deu de ombros e um sorrisinho astuto apareceu no canto dos lábios. Tinham ocasiões em que Harry simplesmente gostaria de enfiar um soco bem dado no parceiro de trabalho. Sendo ele Tenente ou não.

- É, ela e a minha noiva ficam de cochichos... Sequer chegou e logo foi chamando Gina, desesperada, e as duas foram fofocar em algum lugar por aí...

O Capitão suspirou, aliviando-se levemente, saindo do dormitório com Malfoy em seu encalço.

O saguão do centro de recuperação estava lotado de gente. Harry e Draco pararam após quase esbarrar na multidão de pessoas que estava ali. E todos eram idosos. Os dois trocaram olhares, sem entender absolutamente nada, esperando alguma explicação. Harry saiu andando, até encontrar um grupo de já conhecidos supervisores medi-bruxos, todos sorrindo, e questionou:

- O quê está acontecendo aqui?

Uma das jovens tornou-se para ele, as bochechas rosadas e os olhos brilhantes.

- Todo final de ano, os bruxos mais antigos de Veneza reúnem-se aqui para um encontro anual, em comemoração ao final de ano, sabe. Afinal, perspectiva de vida eles não possuem muita, então gostam de se reunir aqui e fazer uma festinha...

Harry nada entendeu, e permaneceu junto do grupo, sendo acompanhado mais tarde pelo mesmo Malfoy, observando os bruxos se acomodando no saguão, este todo decorado com o melhor do espírito natalino italiano que já viram. Cruzando os braços, viu dezenas de casais de velhinhos, todos abraçados e beijando um ao outro com carinho e simplicidade, um grande sorriso no rosto, os chapéus cônicos despontando no ar. Lembro-se de Dumbledore e de como o professor poderia ser astuto, esperto e o melhor homem possível, com toda sua sabedoria e vivência.

Uma sensação de quentura encheu o peito do auror, apenas de observílos. Imaginou-se acompanhado de Hermione, ambos bem velhinhos, aproveitando o que restava de suas vidas, curtindo dia após dia, com seus netos e bisnetos. Gostaria de ter uma família feliz, com filhos bem-sucedidos e completos, ótimos profissionais, inteligentes como a mãe e hábeis como o pai. Um sorriso foi aparecendo em seu rosto, e pôde observar que Malfoy fazia suas costumeiras caretas ao lado. Harry sabia que tudo era fachada, nunca vira alguém tão maravilhado com a notícia de que seria pai. Gina estava grávida daquilo, e Harry nunca entenderia provavelmente. Mas, o ponto é que a maternidade muda a mulher, mas a paternidade pode mudar ainda mais. A prova viva estava ao seu lado.

Suspirando profundamente, fechou os olhos por um momento e desejou que tudo que acontecera há quase um mês não passasse de um sonho, um sonho muito ruim. Como poderia imaginar um futuro sem ela ao seu lado? Sem a única que poderia dar-lhe os melhores filhos do mundo? Sem a rainha da sua existência?

Tomando ar, Harry tornou-se para trás e chocou-se com a cabeleira morena que tanto amava. Abaixou os olhos e encontrou Hermione encarando-o. Primeiramente, os pés, depois as pernas e o tronco, até chegar em seu rosto e paralisar ao encontrar seus olhos verdes. Harry engoliu em seco, perdendo completamente a noção do que dizer. Parecia que Hermione estava diferente, talvez fosse o tempo afastado. Suas bochechas estavam mais pálidas, seus olhos mais fundos e sua pele mais cansada. Uma parte dele desejou que tudo fosse por sua causa, mas a última coisa que queria era vê-la mal por qualquer motivo, mesmo que fosse por ele.

Por um momento, Harry não soube o que dizer. Sua boca ficou entreaberta, de um jeito bem infantil, como um garotinho que deseja convidar a garota que gosta para dar um passeio. E ficaria assim, até que Hermione, que parecia tão temerosa quanto ele, não dissesse:

- Precisamos conversar. – e sua voz estava calma, surpreendendo ela mesma.

Harry apenas concordou, e então ela deu as costas, afastando-se dele. O auror passou a segui-la, desejando que tudo desse certo. Ele não a perderia por nada.

* * *

Assim que chegaram no dormitório de Hermione, Harry foi obrigada a parar na porta. A morena adentrou, mas ele ficou ali, assistindo o estado do quarto. Havia duas malas no chão, ao lado da cama, esperando para serem carregadas. Todo o âmbito parecia pronto para um novo hóspede. Um medo maior do que ele pôde compreender o tomou por um momento, e suas pernas pareceram morrer naquela posição, fincadas no piso.

A figura de Hermione tornou-se para ele, chocado e pálido na porta, o olhar direto nas malas. A medi-bruxa engoliu longamente, e depois pegou ar com calma. Largando a varinha sobre a penteadeira, ela cruzou os braços e encostou o corpo na mobília. Impressionante como uma pequena pista de que ela estava o deixando causara tal efeito. Hermione passou a língua nos lábios, eles estavam ressecados, nervosos. Harry estava bem outra vez, completamente curado, tudo no lugar e tudo consertado. O rosto pálido, assim como o dela, continuava belo, ao mesmo passo que seus olhos, verdes como esmeraldas. Era agora ou nunca.

- Você não vai entrar? – ela questionou, quase divertida, mas Harry sabia que nada de engraçado existia ali.

Sem dizer uma palavra, o auror entrou no dormitório, fechando a porta em suas costas. Ouviu o som da porta sendo trancada e olhou para Hermione, a bruxa com a varinha apontada para a porta, seriamente.

- Não quero que sejamos interrompidos...

Por alguns segundos, Harry apenas circundou o quarto, olhando com detalhe a mobília intocada, a cama arrumada, tudo exatamente em seu lugar para uma troca de hóspedes. Novamente, reparando nisso. Será que aquele seria o fim?

Hermione indicou a cama para que ele sentasse, e ela acomodou-se na cadeira da penteadeira, cerca de dois metros de distância um do outro. Harry sentiu uma terrível tensão instalada entre eles, mas preferiu ignorar, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos, esperando que ela dissesse alguma coisa... Qualquer coisa.

- Harry... – Hermione iniciou, suspirando e parecendo nervosa, agitando os dedos da mão e mordendo o lábio inferior, como quando não sabia algo de uma tarefa. – Harry... É o seguinte: você tem somente agora... E eu realmente digo agora... Para me dar uma explicação para tudo isso... E reze para que seja boa, pois estou seriamente pensando em desistir, e imagino que você não deseje isso...

Ainda que desejasse menos responsabilidade em seus ombros como ela tivera feito, Harry sabia. Hermione era a mulher de uma única palavra, era orgulhosa e não costumava voltar atrás em suas decisões. Aquela era sua última chance a ele. Harry não estragaria por nada nesse mundo.

Ele soltou a respiração pelo nariz, pesada e presente, e passou as mãos no cabelo e na testa. Apesar do frio, ele suava. De quase pavor. Não poderia perdê-la.

- Certo... Tudo começou no quinto ano, depois que fomos parar no Ministério e o Sirius morreu – Harry disse, medindo as palavras com cuidado. – Fui até Dumbledore para questionar algumas coisas, ele também desejou que eu estivesse presente, e depois de jogar toda a profunda raiva que sentia, ele decidiu que eu deveria saber...

- A profecia. – completou Hermione, nunca tirando os olhos dele.

- Exatamente. Disse que aquela profecia falava sobre o nascido no final do sétimo mês, que ficaria marcado pelo poder de seu inimigo, e que ele não poderia sobreviver sem que seu inimigo estivesse vivo – resumiu de forma quase displicente, mas as palavras começaram a sair. – Foi quando descobri sobre o meu destino com Voldemort. A questão é que ele não sabia se o escolhido era eu ou Neville, que também nasceu no final do mês de julho, entende? Então, ele me escolheu, matou meus pais, e eu ganhei essa cicatriz. O poder dele reverteu, mas não o eliminou por completo... – Hermione sabia que falar sobre a morte dos pais era difícil ainda para ele. – Agora, chegará um dia em que nos encontraremos e lutaremos até que eu ou ele mate o outro... É isto que a profecia diz, Voldemort só poderá ser destruído por mim, e eu só poderei viver em paz quando o matar, já que sem isso, ele não esquecerá de mim...

Hermione persistiu olhando para Harry, séria e compenetrada.

- Mas disso tudo eu já sei, Harry... – ela respondeu, ajeitando o corpo na cadeira, a sua postura superior. – O que eu desejo explicações é: por que você escondeu isso de mim?

- Hermione, escute, sei que isto parece uma coisa, mas não é...

- Você acha que parece, Harry? Parece! Vou te dizer uma coisa: é o que tudo indica! Você perdeu a coragem de me contar isso! Você ficou com preguiça! Você achou que não importante! Você achou que poderia ficar treze anos escondendo isso de mim! – Harry respirou fundo, enquanto Hermione aumentava o tom de voz. – Posso dizer centenas de hipóteses aqui para dizer com o que pareceu esse segredo teu, Harry! Mas, eu estou te dando uma chance, então não desperdice e diga-me logo!

Tentando reunir o máximo de explicações possíveis, Harry ouviu novamente.

- _Por que você escondeu de mim?_ – e a voz veio repleta de mágoa.

Nesse momento, Harry começou a sentir-se mal por tudo aquilo. Nunca imaginou que fosse tão difícil, que Hermione reclamaria tanto, que achasse tanta coisa. Mas, parando para pensar, caso ela escondesse ele uma quase sentença de morte, como já pensara antes, também ficaria enfurecido.

- Quando soube da profecia, Hermione... Eu fiquei perdido, te juro. Não sabia para onde correr, para quem contar, com quem contar. Pensei em inúmeras coisas, em inúmeras chances e pessoas... – a voz estava pausada, mas o tom alterado. – Somente Dumbledore sabia dela, quem mais eu poderia contar? E é óbvio que você e Ron foram os primeiros... Mas, depois de Sirius, eu tinha tomado uma decisão, Hermione, uma decisão que me impediu de tomar atitudes mais cedo...

- Não me diga que... – ela tentou deduzir, mas Harry ergueu a mão e não permitiu que ela continuasse.

- Nasci em uma família cheia de amor e carinho, Hermione – ela podia ver que ficava difícil para ele prosseguir em certos momentos. – E esse filho da puta tirou a vida deles e arrancou tudo que eu poderia ser ao lado dos meus pais! As pessoas em quem nós costumamos nos inspirar, aqueles que nos ensinam o certo e o errado, que nos ensinam o que é amar, eles os tirou de mim! Então, eu fui mandado para aquele... Aquele lugar horrível, que fui empregado por anos e anos, sempre indesejado e marginalizado. Uma aberração, era o que chamavam o Potter idiota – a garganta parece fechar por um instante. – Mas até mesmo a aberração encontrou seu lugar, encontrou Hagrid e Hogwarts, descobriu todo um mundo em que era famoso, era tratado como herói e que mudou toda sua história... Encontrei duas pessoas maravilhosas que nortearam todas as minhas decisões, Ron e você... E mais uma nova família, os Weasley. E todos pareciam acreditar que eu poderia ser alguém, independentemente de carregar o nome que tenho...

- Harry, seus tios foram maus com você, foram abusivos, e deveriam ganhar um grande castigo, nunca acredite que você é ou foi uma aberração, você sempre foi alguém, uma pessoa de enorme coração e compaixão...

- Mas eu demorei a acreditar nisso, e você sabe disso melhor do que ninguém – retrucou ele, seriamente. – E então, Sirius apareceu na minha vida, e foi uma das melhores coisas que já me acontecera. Finalmente, um toque familiar, um resquício de que as coisas poderiam se acertar... E o quinto ano veio, nós fomos atrás de uma farsa, e ele foi tomado de mim... Aquele ser asqueroso o levou de mim e é isso que acho! – Hermione sabia que seus olhos deveriam estar embarcados em lágrimas. – Como eu poderia colocar você e Ron nisso! Eu já tinha perdido a pessoa que era a ligação entre eu e meus pais, como poderia arriscar você! Como poderia colocar Ron nessa batalha! Nenhum de vocês dois escolheram isso, ao se tornarem meus amigos, eu tentei avisar, mas vocês lutavam contra isso, achavam que nada importaria, juraram suas vidas pela minha! Como eu poderia deixar que soubessem de algo que ninguém poderia saber, e arriscílos! Vocês eram o que me restara de tudo!

Hermione ergueu-se da cadeira, frustrada de certa forma.

- Mas você não podia ter escondido isso Harry! Nós estamos falando de seu possível atestado de óbito, e você não pode negar isso! – ela ficou repentinamente brava demais para agüentar aquilo. – Nós poderíamos ter ajudado você a enfrentar isso! Poderíamos ter apoiado todas as suas decisões, poderíamos ter te entendido melhor e estar do seu lado com mais força ainda...!

Foi a vez de Harry levantar da cama e abrir os braços, a voz falha, mas repleta de frustração, da mesma maneira que a de Hermione.

- RON MORREU POR MINHA CAUSA E ELE NEM SABIA DA PROFECIA, HERMIONE! JÁ IMAGINOU SE ELE SOUBESSE! – gritou em resposta, quase que enlouquecido.

A bruxa deu um passo até Harry e apontou um dedo em seu rosto.

- Você SABE que Ron NÃO MORREU POR TUA CAUSA, HARRY! – confrontou, aborrecida ao extremo, sem acreditar naquilo. – Como você pode ser tão egoísta a ponto de achar que tudo gira em torno do seu UMBIGO FAMOSO!

Aquilo foi como se Harry tivesse sido empurrado para trás, e ele realmente deu um passo retraído, abismado de ouvir o que Hermione dizia. Seu rosto ficou impassível.

- Eu não acredito que tenha entendido isso, Hermione... – falou, a voz incrédula demais.

E então ele reparou no rosto dela, os olhos arregalados e as mãos sobre a boca, como se pudesse apagar de alguma maneira a acusação absurda feita.

- Harry... Harry... Eu não quis… Juro que não quis dizer isso… É só que... Deus! – e nesse momento, ele pôde notar que havia lágrimas no rosto dela. – Você me escondeu isso por TREZE ANOS! Isso é muito tempo Harry! Como você pôde esconder, como pôde viver sabendo que a qualquer momento, poderia morrer nas mãos de Voldemort?

O auror respirou fundo, engolindo longamente e fechando os olhos.

- É exatamente disso que eu falo, Hermione... – e ele bateu as mãos ao lado do quadril, cansado. – Se você soubesse da profecia, se soubesse que, a qualquer momento, eu poderia não estar mais aqui, você arriscaria tudo novamente?

Hermione franziu a testa, sem entender.

- Arriscaria o quê?

- Arriscaria apaixonar-se por mim novamente? – e os olhos dela arregalaram-se novamente. – Arriscaria passar por tudo que vivemos aqui em Veneza há cinco anos? Arriscaria aceitar um relacionamento sem futuro garantido, sem a certeza do amanhã, sem ter idéia se no dia seguinte, eu estaria deitado ao seu lado, esperando-a acordar e tomíla em meus braços, e ficaríamos desse jeito a manhã toda? – Hermione abria e fechava a boca, perplexa. – Arriscaria não sua vida, mas seu coração e sua sanidade para estar comigo? Sabendo que nada posso garantir?

Naquele momento, foi como se uma onda tivesse passado e levado tudo embora. Hermione não sabia se era dia ou noite, se estava chovendo ou não, se estava magoada ou não. A única coisa que passava na sua cabeça era as palavras de Harry. Então, ele realmente desconfiou que ela não estaria com ele mesmo sabendo da profecia? Harry achava que não o amava o suficiente para suportar um obstáculo como esse? De certa forma, aquilo poderia aborrecê-la, mas Hermione via mais na questão de Harry. Sabia que ali estava implícita a rejeição sempre tão constante na vida dele. A rejeição que veio com a morte dos pais, com a morte de Sirius, de Hagrid, de Dumbledore... Com os tios que tivera... Com o melhor amigo morrendo por ele, arriscando a vida em nome de sua segurança, mesmo que a opção tenha sido tomada totalmente por Ron.

A mulher não soube explicar, mas realmente sentiu como se tudo não passasse como uma corrente boba de ar por ela. A profecia, o mês sem Harry, as noites sem dormir ao seu lado, a briga de poucos segundos... Na sua frente, apenas estava um homem pedindo não para ser salvo, mas sim para ser amado. Incondicionalmente. E talvez Harry não tivesse ainda essa consciência, mas ninguém o amaria como ela o amava. Absolutamente ninguém. E Hermione arriscaria a vida para provar isso.

Hermione diminuiu a distância entre eles e fez algo inesperado para ela. Estendeu as mãos e puxou as de Harry para as suas. Com demorada dificuldade, entrelaçou seus dedos com os dele, percebendo como suas palmas estavam tão suadas quanto as dele, um toque tão sutil e ao mesmo tempo tão denso. Harry não mudou a expressão dolorosa, a intensidade de sua decepção no olhar, deixando o coração de Hermione mais apertado. Entendeu que Harry apenas desejava preservar sua vida. Entendeu que Harry somente não queria perdê-la. Não era possível descobrir como a história deles iria acontecer se Hermione soubesse da profecia, mas certamente estariam juntos. Hermione nunca tivera tanta certeza antes, apenas olhando para ele. Harry era o homem de sua vida, era sua alma gêmea, sua cara-metade, nasceu somente para ser dela e de mais ninguém.

Apertando os nós dos dedos contra os dele, deu mais um passo e colou seu corpo no dele, com calma e carinho. Concentrando o olhar no dele, disse:

- Harry, eu nunca tomaria outro caminho se não esse – e então, guiou a mão direita dele, amarrada na dela, até seu peito. Harry sentiu como o coração dela estava disparado. – Nunca seria capaz de desistir de nós dois, porque sei com todo o meu ser que fui feita para você, e você foi feito para mim... Com profecia ou sem profecia, sabendo que um dia posso despertar sem você, sabendo que um dia posso despertar com você e sem Voldemort para nos assombrar, eu não perderia por nada nesse mundo todos os momentos que passamos juntos até agora... Não trocaria um segundo sequer, não deixaria de te desejar, não poderia viver sem você. Comigo, ao meu lado. Eu sempre irei te amar, com tudo que eu possuo, até depois que eu morrer, Harry... Irei te ajudar a cumprir essa profecia a seu favor, irei me casar com você, ter nossos filhos, e poderemos morrer juntinhos, bem velhinhos como todos aqueles casais que vimos hoje – um riso veio da garganta de Harry, junto com as lágrimas cristalinas que caíram de seus olhos. – Não preciso ter razões para te amar porque tenho feito isso desde que te conheci, a única coisa que desejo é ter você para mim o tempo que for necessário, o tempo que Merlin deu a nós. Nunca duvide, meu amor por você nunca vai acabar... Porque você é meu, Harry... Nós nascemos destinados a encontrar o outro, em algum estágio de nossas existências... E aqui estamos... Prontos... E somente isso importa, nada mais...

Um grande sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Harry e ele apenas abaixou a cabeça, indo de encontro com a boca da mulher, cheio de delicadeza e carinho. Aquele beijo foi provavelmente o mais inocente e doce que já trocaram. Os lábios de Harry encostaram com calma nos de Hermione, colando e descolando, os relevos das bocas se encontrando, combinando e encaixando-se sem pressa. As mãos estavam ainda unidas, uma delas estendida ao lado dos corpos, a outra ainda pressionada contra o peito de Hermione. Os batimentos dela estavam disparados, enquanto trocavam a carícia. Pouco a pouco, os lábios foram abrindo, um unido ao outro, desejando um contato maior, mas ainda repleto de doçura e calmaria. A língua dele fez contato com a dela sem alarde, tocando gentilmente, passeando pelos cantos inexplorados até o momento, depois voltando a dançar uma valsa, elegante e delicada. As cabeças moviam de um lado ou outro, pacientemente, como se houvesse um ritmo controlando os anseios. Uma balada romântica.

E então, lentamente, as línguas afastaram-se, e os lábios voltaram a acariciar o outro. Um som longo e quase estridente saía da troca formosa, enquanto Harry colocava a mão que antes postada sobre o coração de Hermione, agora estava no dele. Seu coração parecia tão disparado quanto o dela. Vagarosamente, distanciaram-se um do outro e olharam-se nos olhos uma vez mais. Harry estava sério, e Hermione tinha um ligeiro sorriso.

- Você me perdoa, Hermione? – perguntou Harry, ainda com a mão deles pressionadas contra seu peito.

Um riso quase bobo saiu dos lábios da mulher e ela voltou-se para ele com os olhos brilhantes de paixão.

- Claro que te perdôo... Só nunca mais minta para mim, Harry... Não haverá segunda chance, como desta vez, por mais que isso possa me destroçar... – respondeu, capturando os lábios do homem uma segunda vez, o coração descompassado.

Harry soltou suas mãos e envolveu os braços pelas costas de Hermione, enquanto ela esticava os pés e os braços, na intenção de puxílo para ela, apaixonadamente. Nunca imaginou sentir tanto desejo por ele como naquele instante, as mãos desesperadas no cabelo desgrenhado e escuro dele. Suspirando entre os beijos, soltando gemidos ao sentir o corpo contraído contra o dele, Hermione sorriu e deixou-se levar. Quando estava pronta para tomar o próximo passo, Harry interrompeu, empurrando-a levemente.

- Tenho uma proposta...

- Indecente? – brincou ela, passando a língua novamente pelos lábios.

O auror arrebatou-a com um beijo rápido, mas faminto, e depois completou:

- Mais ou menos – disse ele, sorrindo e puxando a contra o corpo, tentando demonstrar a ela como a queria. – Que tal irmos até aquele hotel de uma certa fonte e relembrar como aquelas duas semanas aconteceram? – propôs, piscando o olho direito, um sorriso safado nos lábios. – Vamos relembrar Veneza?

- E como eu poderia esquecer? – respondeu Hermione, caindo na cama com o corpo pesado de Harry sobre o dela, pronta para esquecer o terror daquele último mês e pronta para iniciar sua vida novamente, para a felicidade plena.

**FIM

* * *

**


End file.
